¡Menuda Navidad!
by NejiHien
Summary: Hinata y Neji tienen una navidad ajetreada, pero sus hijos la harán una de las mejores.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero desearles Felices fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos. Estoy otra vez con un NejiHina, familiar. Bueno, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**¡Menuda Navidad!**

- Ya tengo ganas de llegar – comentó Hinata en tono bajo mientras miraba las nubes por la ventanilla del avión.

Las nubes hacían unos dibujos preciosos, y las montañas se observaban desde un ángulo en las que se veían pequeñas. Tenía ganas de volver a casa. Hacía ya dos semanas, por culpa del trabajo, que Neji y ella habían tenido que viajar a Shangai. La vida como abogada no les estaba yendo tan bien, en especial desde que habían tenido a los pequeños. Estaba segura, pensó, de que esos dos eran su única razón para seguir adelante en ese pesado trabajo. Hanabi se había encargado de llevar las Empresas Hyuuga por ella, puesto que había decidido hacerse abogada, justo lo mismo que Neji.

- Espero que esos dos no hayan causado muchos problemas – dijo Neji mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y se recostaba al espaldar del asiento.

- No lo creo – Hinata rió con fluidez – Papá se quería quedar con ellos. Seguramente estará encantado.

- Ahá – Neji hizo como que se lo creyó.

Sintió la risa de Hinata y sonrió él también. Debía admitir que sus pequeños lo eran todo para él. Cuando miraba a Hinata, sentía una pena en el interior por dejar que se despidiera de sus pequeños. Desde luego, para él era igual de angustioso, sólo que sabía ocultar sus emociones. En las dos semanas que habían estado fuera, Neji fue consciente de la cantidad de veces que su esposa había llamado a casa, preguntando por los pequeños. Le preocupaba. No le gustaba verla sin su sonrisa diaria, esa sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando estaba con ellos...

Suspiró. Giró la vista hacia su esposa y la vio observar las nubes. Daba gracias al cielo bendito por el matrimonio concertado por Hiashi. Y daba gracias por lo bien que había salido todo en su relación. El amor que sentía por Hinata era inmenso. Tanto, como el que ella sentía por él.

- Neji – ella susurró con voz débil.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que estén bien? - se giró cuando acabó de formular la pregunta.

- Por supuesto – él le besó los labios con suavidad - ¿Crees que Hiashi dejaría que le pasara algo a sus preciados nietos? - preguntó incrédulo, pero una chispa de humor.

- Supongo que no – ella volvió a sonreír.

- Duérmete – dijo mientras tocaba su rostro – Aún queda un poco.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga...

- ¡Abuelo! - la pequeña se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con cara de enfadado – Kei no quiere devolverme el adorno.

Hiashi miró a su nieta. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a su hermano.

- Kei – suspiró – devuélvele eso a tu hermana. Tú ya has puesto un adorno.

- Pero...

- Kei – dijo con voz severa.

El pequeño Hyuuga se resignó. Suspiró largamente y le tendió el adorno de navidad a su hermana, quien lo cogió con mal gesto y le sacó la lengua. Kei la fulminó con la mirada.

- Papá – Hanabi cargó a Hien, su pequeña sobrina para que pusiera el adorno en el árbol – Hinata y Neji llegarán dentro de un par de horas, ¿verdad?

Cuando bajó a Hien, él le contestó.

- Eso me dijo ella. - Hiashi colocó su adorno – Yo hubiera querido que llegaran antes, pero sabes que Hinata quería ir para luego tomar vacaciones.

- Por ser tan testaruda, ahora llegarán justo el día de noche vieja – protestó Hanabi – Ni siquiera ha estado para adornar el árbol, y eso lo hacemos juntos todos los años.

Hiahsi suspiró y miró a sus nietos. Una sonrisa colmada de ternura apareció en sus labios.

- Hien – la pequeña se giró - ¿tienes ya la carta para Santa Claus?

- Sí, sí – la pequeña niña de cinco años sacó un papel del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta – Mira – y se la entregó - ¿se la entregarás tú, abuelo?

- Claro – Hiashi tomó la carta y sonrió. Luego se giró hacia el pequeño, de la misma edad - ¿Y tú, Kei?

- ¡Sip! - contestó, sacándosela del bolsillo del pantalón – Abuelo, abuelo, quiero que me traiga....

- Sshhh – Hiashi se puso un dedo en los labios – Si lo dices, no os regalará nada.

El pequeño enmudeció. Su abuelo volvió a sonreír.

- Anda, suban a bañarse, que vuestros padres están al llegar.

- ¡Hai! - contestaron en un coro gracioso.

Y desaparecieron en las escaleras, con su nana pisándoles los talones.

- Papá, ¿tengo que ir a comprar los regalos yo, verdad? - Hanabi suspiró mientras cogía las cartas.

- Son los únicos sobrinos que tienes – dijo Hiashi en tono burlón. - Esto tendrían que hacerlo Hinata y Neji, pero ellos no están.

- De acuerdo – Hanabi se puso la chaqueta – Llamaré a Kiba para que venga a recogerme.

- ¿Dónde está tu auto? - inquirió su padre.

- Lo tiene él. Estos días estoy de vacaciones y el suyo de averió.

- Ah. Como sea. Date prisa.

Hanabi se despidió de su padre con la mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y una brisa fría entró en la habitación. Hiashi suspiró, y prosiguió a colocar los siguientes adornos.

* * *

Neji y Hinata entregaron sus pasaportes a la mujer que los observó fijamente durante un minuto a cada uno. Tras esto, prosiguieron a recuperar el equipaje, donde tardaron al menor otros diez minutos. Y por último, buscaron el coche – que estaba aparcado un poco lejos – y prosiguieron a dirigirse a Tokyo. En el viaje, Hinata se removía con inquietud en su asiento. Sacó el móvil y miró la hora; la nueve y media. Volvió a guardarlo y dirigió la mirada, inquieta, al paisaje oscuro de la carretera.

- ¡Neji! - dijo de repente.

Éste se asustó, y tuvo una pequeña dificultad al volante.

- ¡¿Qué?! - la miró de reojo - ¡No me grites así de repente!

Hinata no prestó atención a su comentario. En su pálido rostro se dibujó la angustia. Neji se asustó.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? - preguntó con voz suave.

- Hemos olvidado comprarles algo. A los pequeños, quiero decir

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que dirección tomaría el asunto.

- No, Hinata. No. Ahora no tenemos tiempo – en la cara de su mujer de dibujó la súplica – Además, Hiashi y Hanabi seguramente les habrán comprado algo...

- ¡Pero esa es nuestra tradición...nuestra...tarea! - Neji alzó una ceja al ver el rostro suplicante de Hinata.

- Por favor, Hinata. Ellos seguramente...

T - enemos tiempo – Neji bufó – Cuando salgas de la autopista, me da igual donde, busca una tienda de juguetes – él iba a protestar, pero sonrió para sí al ver el complacido rostro de su esposa. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz, era su obligación cumplirla.

Aparcaron el coche en frente de una enorme tienda de juguetes que ponía el nombre en letras grandes, graciosas y coloridas. Hinata metió una mano en los bolsillos y con la otra agarró el brazo de su esposo. Neji suspiró y guardó las llaves del coche en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo negro. Cruzaron la calle con precaución y Hinata no pudo evitar volver a ver la hora; diez y diez. Abrieron la puerta de la tiendo y entró, siguiendo a Neji.

- Ocúpate tú del juguete de Hien – dirigió una mirada a la dependienta, quien había saludado antes cortésmente – Yo miraré el de Kei.

Hinata asintió. Comenzó a mirar los peluches de caballitos rosados que habían y cogió uno. Hien tenía una colección, y daba la casualidad de que sólo le faltaba el de ése color. Sonrió. Eso no era todo lo que le regalaría a su pequeña. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a su esposo y vio que éste cogía una coche de control remoto. Neji la miró con cara inquisitiva, y ella asintió. Ambos se dirigieron a la caja, y a Hinata le llamóla atención dos MP4 que estaban en el expositor.

- Perdone – la dependienta se giró – por favor, ¿me uno de ésos, uno azul y otro rosa?

- Lo siento – la mujer sacó una caja – No tenemos rosa – Hinata puso cara de pocos amigos - ¿Le viene bien uno fucsia?

- Perfecto – sus ojos perlados se iluminaron – Da igual.

La mujer cobró los juguetes y los envolvió en un agradable papel de regalo de navidad. Dejó los reproductores musicales fuera, por petición de Neji, quien dijo que luego le pasaría música. Hinata cruzó la calle y subió al coche con los regalos en la manos, satisfecha.

* * *

- Se han dormido – Hanabi besó la frente de sus sobrinos.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo y bajó las escaleras. Su padre acababa de colocar los juguetes junto al árbol de navidad, donde los pequeños acababan de poner la estrella. Hinata y Neji estaban a punto de llegar, así que no era buena idea que los pequeños durmieran. Hacía rato ya habían comenzado a bostezar, y a preguntar por sus papis, y Hanabi tuvo que leerles un cuento para que ambos cerraran los ojos y descansaran un poco. A decir verdad, habían tenido un día ajetreado. Los nervios de la navidad no les sentaban nada bien, pensó con un suspiro.

- Kiba – llamó a su esposo, quien se giró en redondo - ¿Neji no te ha llamado?

- No – contestó, para luego tomar un poco de chocolate caliente - ¿y a ti Hinata?

- No – contestó con decepción – Están tardando...

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dibujando dos figuras, y la diferencia de estatura y coplexión entre ambas. El rostro de Hinata se iluminó, y corrió a abrazar a Hanabi.

- ¡Hermana! - la apretó – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

Y tras esto, prosiguió a abrazar a Hiashi y a Kiba. Neji hizo lo mismo, aunque no estaba tan eufórico como su esposo. Deseaba ver a sus hijos y acostarse a descansar, ese viaje de dos horas le había dejado demacrado.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? - inquirió Hinata por encima del hombro de Hanabi, mirando hacia el salón y el empezar de las escaleras.

- Acaban de quedarse dormidos – Hanabi respondió como si tuviera ganas de no estar ahí.

Hinata puso cara de pocos amigos. Aún así, pasó por el lado de su hermana pequeña y subió las grandes escaleras. Pasó con una gran sonrisa el pasillo , hasta llegar a la puerta de sus hijos. La abrió, con cuidado, y con la poca luz del pasillo, vio los angelicales rostros de los niños. Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro. Penetró en la habitación con mucho sigilo. Tocó la frete de la pequeña Hien y la besó, luego prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con Kei. Sí, esos dos eran su vida.

- Vas a despertarlos – la voz de Neji no la sorprendió.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

Pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños de su hija. Y volvió a besar la frente de ambos antes de salir con el mismo sigilo. Abrazó a Neji y pasó las manos por su cuello, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con sus caderas. Neji y ellos dos eran su pequeño universo. Uno del que no querría salir jamás.

- Te amo – le susurró sensualmente.

- Y yo a ti – contestó él, besando otra vez sus labios.

* * *

- Venga, si no no pillaremos a Santa Claus – Kei esperó a que su hermana se pusiera los zapatos.

- Pero ya es de día, Niisan – susurró a su hermano mayor – Santa Claus vino anoche, igual que...¡Mamá y papá!

La pequeña de cabellos castaños le pasó por el lado como una flecha a su hermano mayor. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y su hermano la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Corrieron a toda velocidad por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la puerta de sus padres. La abrieron con suavidad, pero no había nadie. Fruncieron el ceño. Volvieron a correr por el pasillo hacía las escaleras, con el temor que que sus papis no hubieran llegado el día anterior. Pero sonrieron al ver al hombre alto abrazar a la mujer de cabellos azules y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Mamás, papá! - Kei se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, e Hien hizo lo mismo con los de su padre.

Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron de lágrimas, y Neji respiró hondo para no hacer lo mismo. Hacía ya tiempo había necesitado el afecto de sus hijos. Miró a Hinata de reojo, y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Feliz Navidad, amor – y ambos sonrieron, comprendiendo el significado de la Navidad.

Y ese era el deseo que ambos pequeños habían pedido...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hey! Bueno, ya lo he acabado. A mí e gusta, porque es un fic familiar y no había hecho uno antes. Bueno, pues felicitarlos por la navidad y año nuevo. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

¿Reviews...?


End file.
